A Racer's Mechanic
by NoNameNeeded
Summary: AU & Modern fic. Sasuke, a famous 23 year old racer comes across his top mechanic, only to find out that he is actually a she and that she is only 17. At first he hates the idea of her tangling with his car, but he slowly falls for her. FemNaruSasu
1. Chapter 1 : Enter Sasuke beta

**This has now been beta'd by my brand-spanking-new-partner-in-crime. Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to welcome the lovely:**

**ZEN NO OKAMI!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, no matter how much I would like to…**

**Anyway, on with the story.**

**Sorry, on another note, I am no expert when it comes to the world of racing, so bear with me if I do something wrong, and I'm sorry if that happens… Also, the car types and names will be made up as I have no permission to use names such as Ferrari and the sort… **

**And to add to that, I don't hate Sakura or Ino, they just need to fill in the rolls given to them...**

**A Racer's Mechanic**

Chapter One

The twenty three year old raven haired man just turned the final corner of the track in his vehicle, a good distance in front of the other competitors. Within two seconds, he had crossed the finish lineas the crowd erupted in cheers and applause. He heard none of this as he slowed down and turned in to enter his team's pit.

His team's suit consisted of a pair of dark grey trousers with a dark blue streak one either side; the jacket had the same dark blue streak continuing upwards and along the top and bottom sides of the sleeves. The jacket itself was also a matching dark grey. The helmet which the racers wore was dark blue. And lastly, to finish off the look, there were the numerous sponsorships decorating it from head to toe, everywhere apart from on the helmet.

He pulled in and came to a stop, quicklyyet smoothlyexiting the vehicle before being greeted by the manager of their team, one Hatake Kakashi. He owned the Hatake race course which the raven haired man had just completed and won.

Hatake was also the brand of car which he used, along with his teammate, who had also just pulled into the pit.

"Congratulations Sasuke, another win for the book, as per usual."

"Hn,"

"As talkative as ever, aren't we?" Kakashi joked. "Oh yeah, before I forget, one of your sponsors is having another… gathering tonight, and your presence is needed there."

"A party." It wasn't so much of a question as it was a statement.

"Yes, well, that also means that you'll need a date. Should I arrange one of the usuals, or have you finally found someone who peaks your interest?"

"One of the usual will do."

"Okay, I think that Sakura is free tonight, so I'll give her people a call."

Sasuke just nodded as he began to walk away, in the direction of his teammate who had jumped out of his vehicle.

"Oi**,** Sasuke!" He called and said person turned his gaze over to him.

"Nice win… I came third, can't believe that I lost to that Neji guy**. **Though I gotta admit, he's one hell of a driver, though not nearly as good as you."

"Hn… Kakashi said that we had another 'gathering' tonight, dates are expected."

"Alright! Can't wait to tell Hinata-chan…"

"And don't bring Akamaru this time, it didn't end too well last time."

"Oh come on Sasuke, lighten up, it was just an accident and it won't happen again. Anyway, Hinata and I were supposed to go on a date tonight anyway, so it won't be a problem… So… who you taking tonight? Ino or Sakura… or one of the others…"

You see, Sasuke didn't have a girlfriend, or anyone at all who peaked his interest, but he had to have a date when he attended events and such, so his manager, Kakashi, had to set him up with numerous women, though he knew that Sasuke didn't really care. Ino and Sakura, both of whom are models, were the usuals.

Inuzuka Kiba had been dating Hyuuga Hinata for seven months now, so it was no big surprise that he always took her to events and it was also well known that the two had something deep going on between them. Whilst Kiba was twenty and Hinata, nineteen. She would turn twenty after Christmas though. She was the Hyuuga heir, her father being the owner of the grand hotels which had been situated throughout many of the countries inthe world. The hotels' name being '. Though she wasn't a fan of being in the spotlight, she enjoyed being with Kiba, and several rumours had spread around the magazines that they were engaged, though Sasuke knew that that was not true.

Sasuke just shrugged as he made his way up the stairs which lead to his private changing rooms. Kiba also had his own, which was situated next to Sasuke's, though he had to walk up the neighboring staircase.

"See ya Sasuke!"

"Hn."

When he had entered the changing rooms, he securely locked the door, a memory always flashed through his mind when he did so.

You see, a year back, when he had been in this very room, the door had burst open as numerous members of the paparazzi had come in with cameras flashing and dozens upon dozens of questions flew his way. But the problem was that Sasuke only had a pair of boxers on, after coming out of his power shower, so his body had also been glistening wet and his hair soaked. And to add to that, his boxers had been dark blue, which was normal, but, there had also been countless numbers of little pink cartoon pigs stamped everywhere on them. The pictures of him in this situation had been on the front cover of countless newspapers and magazines, so no doubt everyone had seen him like that. He did not enjoy that month one bit, especially when he received fan mail**s**, where girls had sent him plushies, and they were all pigs. He had also been given the option to be sponsored by a couple of pig farms and pork sausage companies.

No, he didn't want to think of this, and to make sure that that didn't happen again, he had had extra locks installed as well as three security cameras outside and a security guard.

Anyway, back to the story.

He walked over to the door which lead to the large bathroom and entered it, locking the door several times, for obvious reasons which had just been explained above. He took his suit off to reveal and fitted black turtle neck along with his trusted boxers, though he had burnt his pig ones.

He stripped himself of his shirt as he went to turn on the water for a nice hot bubble bath. Yes, he enjoyed these luxuries. He poured in his favourite scented bath oil; lavender and jasmine. The mixture of the two always seemed to calm his nerves, so he had not problem with them sponsoring their team.

As the minutes passed, the extra large bath tub was finally full and Sasuke stripped himself of his final piece of clothing before he lowered himself into the hot water, letting out a sigh of relief.

By the time it was six, Sasuke had come out of his changing room, which, in a way, could actually be seen as an apartment, as it also had a small kitchen, a lounge, and even a bedroom. He walked down the stairs and walked through the halls until he exited the stadium and was now standing outside, in the private parking area. A few seconds passed until a member of the crew came driving over to him, in a pitch black sports convertible. Sasuke's car.

"Alright, Mr. Uchiha, the cars all done for you. The head mechanic had a good look at it and fixed it up for you, the phone has also been replaced in there along with a new number. You were complaining about all of them girls ringing you when you were out driving about, weren't you?" The man asked, he was in his early thirties, had chocolate brown eyes and matching hair which was put up it a pineapple like style. He had a scar going across his nose, which he had gotten in an accident a few years back when something in the car he was fixing had caused a spark and there had been a small explosion, causing the guy to stay at the hospital for a few weeks, but he had quickly gotten his job back on the team.

"Thank you Iruka…" Sasuke said as he was given the keys to his favourite car, surprisingly, this wasn't a Hatake.

"Oh, don't thank me, thank the head mechanic. One hard worker that one is, and a nice one at that."

"Well, then thank Uzumaki-san for me."

"Will do… now, why don't you go and skedaddle before another crowd of girls come… You better go and pick up your date as well, wouldn't wantto get her angry, she might break the glass of your car with her voice."

Sasuke gave him a small smile, which was hardly ever seen, though he found it easier to smile around Iruka. The two had known each other ever since Sasuke had been employed. Iruka had already been there at the time. Sasuke had been nineteen at the time.

Sasuke nodded as he started up the engine and drove off, leaving Iruka waving at him.

Sasuke pulled in at the drive of one Haruno Sakura's house. The first time he had been here, he wasn't surprised at how many Sakura trees there were around, or even the fact that the entire house was pink on the outside, though he didn't know what it looked like inside, since he had never been there, no matter how many times Sakura had tried to persuade him to come in and have some 'fun' or to just 'talk', though he knew what she meant when she said that. She just wanted to get him in bed with her, but he had no intentions of doing anything like that with her. She was just too eager and well… they had nothing whatsoever in common and he didn't really like her if he had to be honest, but he had to try to get along with her for Kakashi's sake, and his reputation.

When he stopped at the end of the long drive, the main door to the house opened and there stood the model, wearing a tight hot pink dress which left nothing to the imagination. It finished at mid thigh, with a slit on the left hand side which showed off her perfect skin and you could even catch a glimpse of what underwear she was wearing, which was currently a baby pink frilly thong. The back of the dress was open, ending at the small of her back and the front clearly showed off her cleavage, and you could see that she was wearing no bra.

Sasuke shook his head, he still didn't understand why Kakashi set him up with her. She just wasn't his type, nope, not at all.

Her hair, which was the only thing that Sasuke sort of liked about her, was down and it looked silky when the light reached it. She had soft pink lips and her eye makeup was soft and neutral, though you could see that there was a hint of pink eye shadow. Sasuke was thankful that she didn't have anymore make up on, or she would surely be called a slut, which, in many ways, would be true, but, no-one ever directly said it.

She also wore no jewelry apart from a small silver locket, which was given to her by her now dead great-grandmother. Sasuke respected her for wearing that piece of jewelry all the time, keeping the memory of the woman.

"Hey baby!" Sakura called out as she made her way smoothly to the car. One of her guards was behind her, so that he could open the car door for her, and when she was inside the car, he closed the door again and walked away.

"I don't get why such a cute guy like you would want a dull color like black for their car. Why not something more fun like pink?"

Sasuke just shook his head. _No wonder she's known as the Princess of Pink… and Barbie Girl for that matter… _He started the engine, reversed and made a U-turn as hedrove along the drive and exited.

"Oh you're such a good driver Sasuke-kun. I watched your race today and you were amazing!" She declared.

"Hn."

"Oh come on Sasuke-kun, don't be so modest, when you're good at something, you should flaunt it, otherwise, what's the point at being good at anything?"

"Hn."

The two drove in silence, Sasuke hating the fact that Sakura kept on looking at him with lust filled eyes. He hated it when she did that.

After a twenty minute drive, they reached the hotel which had been rented for the evening.

He parked the car and the two left and walked in through the entrance, Sakura hanging off of Sasuke's arm, purposely making sure that her breast would occasionally brush against his arm. Sasuke ignored it however, much to Sakura's chagrin.

That night went as one usually would for the two. Sasuke would say close to nothing to anybody, apart from Kakashi, the sponsor, and of course the couple consisting of Kiba and Hinata. He would dance a little, nibble on snacks and have the occasional drink, whereas Sakura would do the complete opposite, as she would beg him to dance over and over again, often dancing with another partygoer, she would drink until she was in the toilets, being revisited by both her lunch and breakfast, though it consisted of very little as she said that she needed to 'get skinnier so that she would be perfect'. She also ate nothing for the same reason.

When it was close to midnight, Sasuke had decided to leave and had a guard there carry the now unconscious Sakura over to his car and he placed her inside as he drove her home first and then himself.

He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Yes, it was very tiring to be Sakura's date.

* * *

**Sorry if you guys were expecting an update, but I'm just re-posting chapters which have been beta'ed by my partner-im-crime; ZEN NO OKAMI!! -glomps-**

**I'm going away for about 6 weeks or so, so nothing will be updated during that time. HOWEVER! I'll be bringing my laptop with me and I'll have time to write a few chapters for different fics... Sorry!**

**Until then...**

**03/07/08**


	2. Chapter 2 : Enter Naru

**Um... well... How should I say this?... I kinda… already… got bored with this fic… As soon as I had produced and posted the first chapter I kinda lost interest with it and um… I don't quite know what to say except sorry and stuff… **

**OH GOD… I really am sorry… But I decided to write another chapter and see if I could get back into the spirit of this and hopefully continue it…**

**I got an amazing '41' reviews from all of you wonderful guys out there and I just feel terrible that I haven't been able to repay you which is why I have been working really hard on this chapter… and let me tell you, this took forever… But it was worth doing it for all of you guys…**

**Disclaimer: You all of heard or Naruto, right?... Yeah, well… I don't own it… Misashi Kishimoto does…**

**This is dedicated to 'megumi-sachou'…**

**Again, sorry for the wait everyone… Really, I am… **

**On with the show… er… fic…

* * *

**

Sasuke took a glimpse of his watch as he pulled to a halt outside of the garage where his racing car was currently. It was 08:07 am.

He sighed to himself, after he made sure that no-one else was around.

He had a meeting with Kakashi at 08:30, but knowing him, he would be two hours late. He didn't know why he even bothered to be there on time.

But that was how he was… an Uchiha… perfect in everything.

He climbed out of his car, placing his black pilot glasses over his eyes at the same time. He shut the door elegantly and locked it by pressing a button on his keys.

Sticking his hands into his pockets, he made his way towards the entrance.

Once inside, he decided to go to the car pit and wait there, instead of waiting in Kakashi's office where there was nothing to do, unless you counted Hatake's extensive collection of 'Icha Icha paradise' books. But that wasn't to Sasuke's taste, far from it. Though that wasn't to say that he didn't enjoy reading, as he did enjoy it, especially since it didn't involve other people.

He stopped at the door and slid a card through the slide, which unlocked the door. He opened and entered through it.

He took a deep breath and quickly caught the scent of oil and other fumes released in the large room.

He walked gracefully across the floor and many of the mechanics stopped what they were doing to greet him, which he returned by giving them a slight nod of the head, which was a lot considering who it was.

He then heard a giggle and turned to see where it came from… a girl… a _fan-_girl no less. He was almost tempted to growl, but Uchiha's don't do that, so he wouldn't do that.

What was she doing here? Girls were useless as far as he was concerned. They were annoying at best. The only female he hadn't disliked was his mother.

He heard someone walking towards him and turned to see who it was.

Iruka.

Thank Kami.

Thank you oh-so-much Kami.

He must have known what Sasuke was thinking as he looked apologetically at him, motioning slightly to the fangirl.

"I know she may be annoying, but she's here to make sure that the sponsor logos on you car look perfect and that they don't clash with each other. But don't worry… she'll be finished in less then an hour and she won't return until the next time we need to add new sponsors."

Sasuke nodded in understanding.

"Good to know."

"Where's my car?" Sasuke asked as he began walking in a random direction, pretending to know where he was going, though he didn't.

"Ah… The head mechanic's taking a look at it and modifying some parts of it so that it's ready for the next race." Sasuke nodded in response.

Though he had never met the head mechanic, he was glad that he had him as he was so dedicated to his work and he knew what he was doing. Not once had Sasuke complained about anything in the three years that he had had him in his service, unlike the other ones he had had, _especially_ the last one. Sasuke couldn't recall a _single_ week where he _hadn't _complained. Take note of the stressed words as that was exactly how Sasuke had felt with him in his service.

But not with his current head mechanic… nope, he could do no wrong.

As he had been thinking this, he hadn't realised that Iruka and him had stopped in front of his impressive Hatake racing car, which would have been pitch black was it not for the numerous logos stuck on near to every single inch of it.

He heard a jingle, a grunt and then click and realised that there was someone underneath his car who was apparently working on it.

Sasuke raised an elegant eyebrow in question and turned to Iruka for the answer for his silent question.

Iruka was only too happy to help. He was also excited as Sasuke would finally, after three years, get to meet 'Uzumaki-san'.

"Well, Sasuke-san, this just happens to be the head mechanic. Working as usual as well…"

Sasuke nodded approvingly.

"I don't believe that we've met yet." He said in a formal voice.

"Uzumaki-san!" Iruka called. "Sasuke-san is here… why don't you come on up and meet him!" He said a bit louder so that it would be heard.

More grunts were heard and a dirty leg emerged followed by another and soon the whole body was out and standing, dirty gloved hands used to brush away as much dust and grime from the large dungarees worn over the team short. Sasuke could see a couple of spiked tuffs of blond hair poking out from a ridiculously large hat.

The person was short… very short, Sasuke thought, about ¾ of a foot shorter then his impressive 6 foot 2. Arms were stick thin, but a nice tan colour.

A hand was finally stuck out, which Sasuke shook, noticing the small size of it.

"It's great to finally meet you Uchiha-san." The person chirped.

But Sasuke didn't hear a single word as he stared at the face of his head mechanic. He stared at _HER _face. His head mechanic was _GIRL_!

His jaw hung slightly and his left eye was twitching slightly in a very none-Uchiha manner.

"Ur… is something wrong?" She said.

Sasuke's mouth moved but he couldn't form any words. He couldn't even produce a single coherent thought; he just stared dumbly at her.

He didn't even realise that Iruka had been waving a hand in front of his face for a good while now, and that his eyes were filled with worry.

"Sasuke-san… Sasuke-san… are you alright Sasuke-san?" He repeated.

Slowly but surely, a scowl was making its way to his face.

"You can't seriously think that I would believe that _SHE_ is my head mechanic?" He finally all but shouted. The girl took a weary step backwoods, her eyes filled with confusion.

"Sasuke-san, are you sure you're alright, you're not acting like yourself-…" Iruka began.

"No, I'm fine, but I don't want some… some _girl _working on _my _car." It was then that he got a good look at her. "How old is she?"

"17 Sasuke-san."

At hearing this the Uchiha's eyes widened considerably. "17? 17?! _17?!_ You mean to tell me that she was _14_ years old when she began to work on my car?"

"Yes sir, but you see-…"

"NO! I do not want-want _things_ like _her_ messing around with my car. I could have died if there was even a single miscalculation."

Now that was just too much, she hated it when people underestimated her, and he just took it to a whole new level.

"Well you see hear you sexist teme! I've been doing this stuff for a whole three years and not once have you complained nor have I done anything wrong. So where do you get off saying all that stuff?!"

"'Cause you're a girl! A little girl!"

She also hated it when people teased her about her height.

She glared at him straight in the eye and raised her foot, only to slam in down on top of his.

"At least I don't have big feet!" She shouted as he reacted to the sudden pain on his now slightly crushed foot.

"What was that for?!" Sasuke demanded.

"What was that for? _What was that for?_ What was it _not _for?!"

"Why you-…"

"What seems to be the problem here?" Came a laze voice, one which could only belong to a certain perverted race course owner.

"Kakashi! What is this _thing_ doing here?" Sasuke said as he was pointing rudely at the blond.

Kakashi looked lazily towards where he was pointing.

"It's not very well manners to point at a lady Sasuke."

"I don't care; I don't want girls to be tampering with what could very well be my death."

"You should have more trust in Naru… And in her experience."

"She's fucking 17, how much experience can she have. She should still be in school." A though popped into his mind. "You gave me a school _drop-out_?!"

"She graduated early with top marks in Physics, Chemistry, PE and Maths along with Mechanics in her year. She grew up working in a local garage and has been in this business for close to ten years now… She's one of the best out there."

Naru gave him a triumphant smirk.

Sasuke just stared at her with disbelieving eyes.

* * *

**Sorry again about the wait…**

**And I'm sorry to say that you'll probably have to wait a while before I update again as I'm going away on a history trip.**

**CHOW!**


	3. Chapter 3 : Kakashi said so

**Hello everyone... I really am trying here to continue with this fic as you have all been so wonderful with your reviews. This has been difficult but it's worth it for every single one of you.**

**I'm sorry if the quality is lacking or if the characters don't stay intone, but right now my focus is trying to get a chapter out…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, no matter how much I would like to…**

**PS to Bubble-chan: Don't worry about me stealing Itachi; I've hooked up with Sai… But if Itachi gets bored, well, you know where to find me…**

**(Sorry to confuse everyone else out there with this, but it was just something for her)**

**NB: I wrote this during school 'cause I just wanted to please you guys before I go away on my history trip. We're going to France to visit 'The Somme' as that's what we're basing our history coursework on.

* * *

**

On the outside, Sasuke was as calm as one could be, but on the inside he was screaming his head off.

How could Kakashi be so dumb as to hire a _little girl_ to be his _head _mechanic. It was just _so_ frustrating. She was barely out of her diapers… okay, so that was an exaggeration, but still, she was too young, never mind the fact that he began racing at the age of 19. He hadn't even taken that into consideration. But then she had begun working here at _14_ which was just… preposterous!

During Sasuke's running chain of thought, Kakashi has been staring at him, enjoying the emotion, mainly rage, which could be quite easily seen in his eyes, though his posture showed no emotion whatsoever, apart from, perhaps… boredom?

Naru was sitting next to Sasuke, her arms crossed in front of her chest, a clear scowl visible on her tan face. Her eyes were slightly narrowed in anger, her pupils staring out at a random corner of the room. Her lips were moving as she was mumbling curses and complaints to herself, though it was obvious that she was talking about a certain raven-haired 23 year old racer who had an ego bigger then Kakashi's gravity-defying hair.

Though the two younger occupants in the room were definitely NOT enjoying being here, Kakashi was having the time of his life. He didn't even have the newest edition of 'Icha Icha Paradise' visible anywhere, which was saying a lot when taking into consideration who it was.

"Well…" Kakashi began, but he didn't say anymore as he honestly didn't know how to approach the subject.

He then heard a growl and noticed that Naru was now facing Sasuke, and that he was, in turn, staring at her with discontent.

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

"Sexist!"

"Baby!"

"Emo!"

"Usuratonkochi!"

"Teme!"

"You already said that!"

"But you are a Teme!"

"Calm down guys, this is nothing to get upset about, we can settle this in a calm and sensible manner instead of this bickering which you are both too old to be doing." Kakashi interrupted.

"I may be too old, but she definitely isn't."

"Why you-…"

"Settle Down!" Kakashi said louder then was needed, but it got the job done. "Just… calm down and we can settle this."

There was a silent pause, though you could clearly see the sparks of rivalry between the two younglings, well, they weren't younglings, but they were acting like they were

Sasuke then turned to look at Sasuke, a look of authority present in his eyes, though Kakashi was higher up then he was, but he wasn't about to voice that when Sasuke was in such a dangerous mood.

"Fire her." He demanded, plain and simple.

"What! You can't tell him to fire me! What right do you have to do that?!"

"Fire her!"

"Sasuke, she's staying and that's that."

"Hah! I'm not going anywhere, no matter what you say teme!"

"Dob-…"

"Enough, I'm sick of this bickering and if you don't stop right now you're _both_ fired! Understood?"

"Yes Kakashi-san." The two of them said obediently in unison.

"Listen, Naru isn't going anywhere, she's staying _right_ here and I don't want to hear a word of unreasonable complaint come from your mouth Sasuke, and Naru. I want you to leave Sasuke alone and just stick to your job. Understood?"

"Yes Kakashi-san."

"Good… now, both of you get out of here, I have work to do."

"More like porn to read…" The two of them mumbled at the same time, then growled at each other when they realised it.

"Off you two go."

Naru left the room, but Sasuke stayed where he was. Kakashi raised an eyebrow in question.

"Meeting." Sasuke stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world, which is should have been for Kakashi as he had been the one to ask Sasuke to meet him here this very day.

_**In the garage…**_

Clangs, Jingles and other similar noises were coming from here. The source was one Uzumaki Naru who was currently throwing whatever she could get her hands on, not caring what it was or where it landed. Luckily, nothing had been broken or damaged… yet.

Someone heard the noise and came in to find Naru bright red and her arms flailing around after not being able to find anything else to throw in her frustration.

"Naru?... are you alright?"

Said person spun around so fast that the man missed it for he blinked. She immediately calmed down once she saw who it was, though she was still red and tense, with her clenched fists by her side.

"Iruka…"

"What's wrong Naru?..." He said tentatively as he slowly embraced her. She didn't answer him so he took a guess. "Sasuke?..."

"That _teme_!"

Bulls-eye.

"That sexist, emo, duck-butt-haired Teme!"

"I think that that's enough for now Naru." She calmed down again, and removed herself from Iruka's embrace.

"Thanks Iruka…"

"No problem… Remember, if you ever need somebody, then I'm always here…"

She smiled her signature smile at him as she thanked him yet again.

_**Later…**_

For the past two weeks, things had been tense at the race course, well… for Sasuke and Naru at least and this didn't go unnoticed by everyone else present there.

The two were blatantly ignoring each other and made an effort to do so, even if it took them ten times longer to do something.

When they didn't manage to avoid each other, tense and hate filled glares were shared along with a string colourful insults to match the colour of their faces, which ranged from reds and pinks to purples and blues.

No-one had even seen Sasuke act like this and to be frank, they were afraid, very afraid and they did _not_ want to get on the wrong side of him and they made sure to please him as much as possible.

However, one night, Sasuke decided to go out to a bar, which he didn't do often as he would rather not have _girls _hit on him. And no, he was not gay, he just hated girls for the first impression which they left on him.

Fangirls, 'nuff said.

He sat at the bar on an old worn stool, with a half empty drink in his hand which he would occasionally take sips of. He wasn't much of a drinker, couldn't hold his alcohol too well either, but one glass was fine.

He heard cheering and shouts of encouragements, even some sobbing followed by weeps of losses from bets made and lost.

He decided to find out what was happening and what surprised to see that the people causing the noise were all from work.

Strange.

He asked the nearest person what was going on.

"We're having our monthly arm wrestling contest and you're lucky, the final two are about to have their match."

As Sasuke didn't have anything better to do, he decided to watch the final.

As he made his way through, he saw one of the finalists. To say that he was huge would not be far off from the truth. He was much taller then Sasuke himself, and much broader as well. A lot of fat was present on him and he was half balled and had stubble on his chin.

Sasuke grimaced slightly. He was 'butt-ugly'.

The guy sat down as the crowd parted to let other finalist through.

Sasuke gaped.

There, sitting on the opposite end of the 'butt-ugly' guy, was _her_. His jaw hung in a very Un-Uchiha way, but he didn't care… actually, he didn't even know that it was hanging like that. All he could think about was 'how on earth could she be the finalist in _arm wrestling_ of all things?'

Before he knew it the match was over. Naru had won.

'_Unbelievable…'_

H-how on _earth_ did she win that? Unless… unless he was a real push over… Or maybe there were bribes involved, as he had noticed that there were plenty of bets placed and no-one here wanted to lose.

Yeah, that must be it.

"Hmph." Was his only sign of agreeing with his thoughts.

Everyone around turned to look at him as they had all heard him due to the silence which had been lingering around.

Naru also looked in his direction.

"Sasuke-teme! What are you doing here?!" She demanded.

"I came to see some arm wrestling, but I guess it was a waste of time as this was all I got, kids play."

Someone then nudged him in the side. He turned to see who it was and it was one of the junior mechanics. He moved his mouth towards Sasuke's ear as he whispered something to him.

"I wouldn't taunt her like that. The kid may be small, but she's the best. She has yet to be defeated. It's from all of that work, her muscles are like monsters."

Sasuke then turned his gaze onto Naru's arms. Now that he looked, you could see that there was no fat whatsoever and that there were nice, tan muscles. It wasn't even close enough to be like a body-builder, but they were pretty impressive.

"Well, teme, if you think that this is kids stuff, why don't you take your pretty lil' ass over here and prove it?!" Naru taunted.

NO-ONE and I mean NO-ONE would taunt an Uchiha like that, which was why Sasuke did what she said and sat down on the opposite side of the table, placing his elbow on the table, Naru doing the same thing.

They shared glares for a second before their hands met.

* * *

**Hehe… I'm ending it there… mainly because I'm not sure what's going to happen next, except for the outcome of the arm wrestling match…**

**As I said earlier, I wrote this during school as I had a free period, so it's a bit rushed and it's nothing special, but hey, I figured you guys would understand with this being a quick update and all…**

**There will actually be a long while before I next update…**

**Sorry…**

**CHOW!**


	4. Chapter 4 : Naru 2, Sasuke 0

**Lol, when I said that they'd be a long while before a new update, I didn't mean THIS LONG!... So, er, sorry?!**

**Anyway, I found a lil' extra time, though it wasn't long enough for me to write a new chapter for 'Konoha's Scarlet Claw', so I though I'd update this, seeing as it's been pretty successful considering that only 3 chapters had been posted prior to this. **

**I also feel that the grammar spelling and storyline in this fic is quite good, considering I'm a lazy ass! Though, KSC is also up there (minus the spelling).**

**I think that 'Just One Smile' has a lot of plot holes and it's got terrible spelling in it, which is why I've been discouraged to continue writing it, though I am determined to finish it! **

**I'm searching for a BETA who can… um… beta chapters which have already been posted for both 'Konoha's Scarlet Claw' and 'Just One Smile'… If anyone is interested, send me a message or a note or a sign of some sort, and you'll get the job!**

**Again, take in mind that English is not my first language, and I've basically learnt English from the TV, so things may be off!...**

* * *

He sat down heavily in his chair by the kitchen table, a glass of cold tap water in his hand. It was nearly midnight, but he couldn't get too sleep. He was too busy trying to understand what had happened earlier that night.

'_She's never gonna let me live this down…'_

He groaned to himself. He just didn't understand how he could have lost!

It had been over so quickly that he'd still been in shock, even five minutes after she had won. He could have sworn that he had put every single ounce of muscle into in it, which was a fair amount considering that he needed strong arms for his racing, meaning that he'd often be working on them. But it just wasn't enough.

_Damn!..._

He had never expected someone of her small size to be that strong, it was just… strange, for lack of better words.

The only thing that comforted him was the simple fact that no-one else had been able to beat her, and that everyone had been finished just as quickly as he had been. But still…

CRACK!

He hadn't even realised that he had been slowly squeezing the life out of the defenceless glass which had been filled on water which was now laying in a puddle on the table. _'Strange… it looks a bit red…'_ Which was when he realised that the broken glass had also cut his palm. He trudged over to a draw and, after pulling it open, found the items he'd searched for and began to tend to his still-bleeding wound.

'_Hmm… that's gonna leave a mark…' _He frowned at the thought. Though he couldn't care less about what anybody thought, he was still proud of his flawless skin, which was why he wasn't all too pleased about having made a cut which would, undoubtedly, leave a scar, ruining his perfect skin… all because of Naru… She wasn't even worth it, he thought.

They'd only just met and his opinion of her was not optimistic. The only positive thing he'd say about her, in his head, mind you, was that she had impressive upper body strength… But he would never admit that to anyone, even if it _was_ obvious.

He stopped his what he was doing as he realised that he kept on thinking of Naru, even if it was in a negative way.

It was… strange, to say the least. He'd never thought much of females, though he knew that that was the team he played for. Heck, he'd known Sakura and Ino… far too long, but he'd never really given them much thought.

He hated Naru.

He hated her for sticking in his head with her… dobe-ishness… Yes, he was aware that it wasn't a word, but… she didn't deserve a real word, so she got that.

'_Damn her!...'_

But he couldn't let her know that she was getting to her… Oh yes, he knew that she had been planning all of this, which was why he wasn't goin-…

'_Shit, I'm going insane!...'_ Okay, forget all of that, he was just tired and the defeat made him not think properly…

'_I better get to sleep…'_ And with that, all thoughts of Naru ceased and he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

_**Next day at the garage…**_

Humming could be heard throughout the large room. It was a happy tune and it was coming from the head mechanic. She'd slept well last night, her dreams consisting of nothing else apart from yesterday's arm wrestling against her new enemy – Sasuke Uchiha. _'That oughta' show him!... Hmph, the nerve, thinking he's better just 'cause 'is face is on everything… Stuck-up bastard…'_ Despite the angry tone, she couldn't help giggling to herself once she remembered the expression on Sasuke's face when she beat him.

'_Priceless!'_

The only regret she had was that she didn't have a camera, though, she did hear that one of her co-workers had had one out at the time and that he was auctioning off the photos. _'That's _definitely_ worth investing in, in fact, I'll place it above the fireplace!...'_

She loved having pictures on show everywhere in her apartment, just one of her quirks, really. She had loads of her and Iruka, 'cause she'd know him for a long time and they were close, though he had the worst habit of called her Uzumaki-san on the job, and she hated it and he knew it as well. She guessed that he did it only to annoy her, which it did, but he was special nonetheless.

She also had a few photos of a pair of teachers from her old school. They were two of her precious people, because they had always believed in her and encouraged her to do what she wanted. It was thanks to them that she was where she was now.

'_Baa-chan… Ero-jiji…'_

She smiled to herself, thinking of them. She hadn't seen them in a while, perhaps she should visit them soon. Heck, she could just bring them to work as she knew that Kakashi wouldn't mind, in fact, he'd be thrilled since he was such a big fan of Jiraiya's novel collection. Perverts, they were.

There was only one thing that she regretted about her choices of graduating much earlier then she should have, and that was that if she had graduated at the normal time, then she's still be taught by her two favourite teachers… She missed those lessons, despite the pair being slightly insane.

She was interrupted from her thoughts when she felt her shoulder moving involuntary. She looked down at it and saw a hand which, when she followed it with her gaze, was connected to Kotetsu, one of her co-workers.

"-ey… You okay there?! You just kinda spaced out for a second…"

"Yeah, I'm fine… So what d'you want?"

"Izumo managed to save one of his photos for you…" He then proceeded to hand over a photo… of Sasuke… from the previous night…

…

"C-can't… breath!..." Kotetsu squeaked out from the chokehold which Naru would call a hug… honestly, she didn't know her own strength.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Kotetsu!" She apologised, emphasizing how sorry she was by waving her hands around frantically about her.

"S'alright, don't worry about it."

However, their chatting was cut short as they heard a high pitched voice scream out in disgust.

"EUW! Get away from me!"

They pair looked towards where the noise cam from and noticed a size 2 woman standing just inside of the entrance. She had platinum blond hair pulled up in a high ponytail, and she was currently sporting a deep purple halter-neck top accompanied by a short denim skirt and silver pumps.

Before anything else could happen (as it looked like the woman was about to screech again) Naru was over there by her side, asking her what was wrong.

"That man was trying to get me covered up with all of that black gunk on him!" She screeched. Naru turned her head and saw that it was Kotetsu's partner in crime, Izumo.

"Umm… I'm sorry about that, but, you're not allowed to be here, employees only."

She flipped her hair as she answered "I'm looking for Sasuke-kun." She said it in such a tone, that it sounded like it was the most important thing in the world… which it wasn't… especially since it had anything to do with Sasuke-teme.

"He's up in his room, bu-… HEY! WAIT A MINUTE! You're not permitted to go up there!"

"Of course I am, silly! I'm his girlfriend…" Which was instantly translated as 'I'm one of the many fangirls who accompany him when the bastard is to lazy find a date…'

"I'm sorry, but I don't think he wants to see you…" '_Hmm… wait a minute Naru… The one thing Sasuke-teme hates more then anything else in the world is a fangirl…'_ She chuckled evilly to herself in her head.

"Actually, I'll show you right to his door, just follow me." She said in an abnormally cheery voice, even by her standards.

The model, however, thought nothing of it and was only happy to follow the short blond.

The blond and her new best friend made their way up the winding stairs and stopped when they reached the door which lead to Sasuke's own suite.

Again, Naru chuckled evilly to herself.

"He's right in there, so just knock and he'll be right with you." And with that, she left, though a little saddened that she couldn't watch. But she didn't want Sasuke to find out it was her, 'cause then he'd probably want to get her back.

Besides, she's always see the sour expression on his face as soon as he left his room, because he had to pass through the garage to get home.

* * *

**IMPORTANT!! Please vote on the poll I have on show on my profile, it's mean an aweful lot to me!**

**Hehe… short and… not so sweet, but I was stumped here and this was the best I could do…**

**Like I said earlier, I don't hate Sakura or Ino, this is just the role which they were needed for, and nothing else…**

**Umm… Next update?!... I have no idea, and I don't want to promise anything I can't keep, but I will finish this, no matter what.**

**This is the only fic solely written for you guys, my others are for my own enjoyment, but this is for you!**

**SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS!! I REALLY AM!!**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5 : untitled

**WOO!! CHAPTER 5! I bet you're all proud at me for updating within the span of a fortnight, rather then a couple of months...**

**Umm… yeah, I have nothing else to add… so, ENJOY!**

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Jiraiya, Asuma and Itachi would all be alive… along with Deidera and Sasori…

* * *

SLAM!

Sasuke slid down the door as soon as he'd shut it. He then proceeded to look down on his watch and saw that it had taken a whole two hours to get rid of the annoying blond.

Why was it that all of the people who accompanied him to his mandatory parties and gatherings assumed that they were his girlfriend and that they were deeply and madly in love?! He thought he'd been obvious in his intentions, that if he had a choice, he wouldn't even be seen with them, but no-oo-oo…

Honestly, they just proved that the stereotypical model was not in fact just a myth, but rather real in actual fact. Especially that blond one, Ino was it?!... Meh, he didn't really care.

But this was the first time that any one of them had found him in his sanctuary here at he garage. It was well hidden in a maze of winding stairs and endless hallways, so it should have been impossible, unless they had some sort of Sasuke-radar, which could be possible as whenever he entered a room, countless girls would looks his way with hearts in their eyes.

But he was just being silly.

But then how'd she find him?

Everyone who worked here knew of his hatred towards his fangirls, and none of them would be that sadistic, not even Kakashi would do that; he knew his boundaries. As far as he knew, no-one was out for him, they all knew that he liked his privacy, so what happened?! How did she-… Wait a second. There was someone who he knew would do something like that to him.

Naru.

Sasuke could literally feel his blood begin to boil at just the thought of her. She was the only one who could get under his skin like that. Not even Kakashi could make him feel like this.

And he didn't like the fact that she could, either.

He didn't understand what it was about her that could rattle him. To be fair, she hadn't done all that much to make him hate her, apart from the fact that she was a girl who was too young to be working on his car, in his opinion. But she had just added on to the list after having made him go through two whole hours of torture with the model.

She was not going to get away from that, not if he had anything to do with it, which he certainly would.

She was leading now, he's give her that, but that wouldn't last too long as he would be sure to get her back somehow. He would have to do some digging around in her background so that he'd be prepared. He figured that her plan had just been a spur of the moment, but he still prefered to have everything planned out.

He'd get her back for what she did.

There was a little voice in his head that was telling him that he should just not do anything and ignore her, but it was quickly squashed and made useless.

_Grumble…_

Well, he'd leave the planning for later as it was indeed lunchtime now thanks to two blonds. He's heard that there was a new café open down the street, which would mean that there wouldn't be that many people present as it wouldn't be well know. This would suit him just fine.

_**In the café down the street…**_

She sat there waiting for her two ex-teachers. She'd been waiting for about ten minutes already, but knowing that they were always late because of some reason or other, she came prepared as she had packed a book into her bag, along with her mp3, which she had gotten from Jiraiya a couple years ago as a joint birthday and Christmas present, with only a little of two months between the two occasions. She herself wouldn't have been able to afford it, unless she made a hole into her parents' bank account, but she was determined not to spend a penny from there.

She had the earphones plugged in her ears and her eyes were busy focusing on the page, which was why she fell off her chair when a large hand grabbed her shoulder. She turned her head only to come face to face with… well, more like face to chest with a rather tell mad. She looked up and smiled when she saw that it was the white-haired pervert. But the smile quickly disappeared as her expression turned to one of anger…

"What d'you do that for?!" She all but shouted.

Jiraiya didn't get to answer as a busty blond shoved him to the size and wrapped her arms around Naru.

"I missed you so much brat!" Despite the insult, which Naru was use to, she smiled and hugged her back.

"Yeah, yeah… It's good to see you too…" and after hearing a whine from behind Tsunade, she mumbled "… and you too ero-ji-san…" Which was followed by a whack to the head.

"Hey!"

"Jiraiya, be nice!"

After a few minutes of this, they all sat down as a table and sat for a few seconds, which included Tsunade and Naru staring pointedly at Jiraiya, until he pushed his chair back and stood up.

"Yeah, yeah, make me go and get the drinks… honestly, women… they think that they can just use me like a slave…" He grumbled as he made his way over to the counter.

"So, Naru…"

_**With Sasuke…**_

He was surprised to see as many people as he did when he first entered through the door to the small café, but he was put at ease when he noticed that there were no fangirls, at least none that had noticed him, so he sat himself down on a chair by a table which was situated in one of the corners of the café.

He picked up the menu from the table and skimmed down to see what there was.

After hanging his jacket on the back of the chair to reserve the table for himself, he walked up to the counter and stood in line behind a large man with along white hair.

'_Strange hairdo…'_ He thought for a second before he looked around a bit.

Within no time the large man in front of him had paid and was making his way to where Sasuke guess he sat. His eyes subconsciously followed him as he sat down, only to have them widen when he saw who he was sitting with. He didn't know who the busty woman was, but he knew the other occupant.

'_Naru…'_

It seemed that he just couldn't get away from her. She was either plaguing him when she was in his company, or she was plaguing his mind. She was just everywhere! Why was it that he couldn't get away from her?

"Sir… are you going to order anything?"

"Wha-…? Oh right, yeah, one french vanilla cappuccino."

"That'll be two ninety-five, sir."

Sasuke paid the man and quickly walked over to his table and sat down, crouching his head slightly as he peaked over the edge of the edge of the menu which he had placed in front of his face to cover it.

He didn't know why, but he was curious who those two people were who were with the blond haired devil.

They didn't look related as they shared none of the same features, apart from Naru and the other woman having blond hair, but they were two completely different shades as well, so that didn't count.

He couldn't hear what was being said, but he saw that it included a lot of laughing, mainly from Naru's side, with the other two chuckling more then full blow laughing like Naru.

Before he knew it, his cappuccino was cold and dull, so he threw it away and left once he realised that it looked like he was stalking Naru, which he wasn't.

It was only then that he realised how hungry he was and that he still hadn't eaten lunch.

'_Dammit, she's even making me lose my lunch…' _which lead to him chuckling at the thought, as it was also an indirect insult as he hadn't meant it like that.

He'd make a point t figure out who those two people were as well when he did a run through Naru's background. He hoped that he would find something nice and juicy so that he'd get her back.

_Grumble…_

But first, it was a matter of lunch, as his stomach was complaining…

* * *

**Sorry about the really late and short and unimportant update, but like I've mentioned before, I've had über important exams, which took priority over fanfiction, no matter what some people say. I have a life as well, so whenever I wasn't revising, I enjoyed the pleasured of relaxing and sleeping…**

**Anyway, no idea when I'll update next, but I'm sure it'll be soon.**


	6. WARNING!

I'm having problems with my laptop. It's got a virus which has partially been removed. I can't e-mail, post new chapters here on FF or post anything on deviantARt... I'm so sorry, I hope you all understand. I've written a new chapter for Konoha's Scarlet Claw and I shall post that as soon as I can. 


End file.
